Across the Pond: The Life of Irelynn Skye
by Irelynn Skye
Summary: 19 year old Caireann is forced to leave her home in Ireland for a new life in America. There, she changes her name to Irelynn Skye in remembrance of her homeland and she meets a young American, who shows her around and eventually wins her heart.


_Everyone always said goodbyes are one of the worst things ever, but I never believed them. That is, until I lost my grandmother when I was just a little girl. Nothing, and I mean nothing could ever compare to the heartache I felt losing someone near and dear to me. What's worse? I remember her last words to me before she passed on: "I love you Caireann…" From that moment on, I vowed myself to never get close to another person again. _

"Caireann, come on! You're going to be late," calls my mother from the kitchen.

As my eyes slowly flutter open to embrace the small beam of sunlight entering through my window, the loud noises from downstairs quickly fill my ears. The dogs are running amok throughout the house, barking for absolutely no reason. Without fail, Fiona bolts through the doorway and leaps on top of me before sniffing my face as if to say "good morning".

"Yes…hello Fiona…"

"CAIREANN, I'M NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN!"

Half an hour later on my way to the nearby college, my phone started vibrating on the seat next to me. _An unknown number? Who is calling me now _I wondered as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ann, why didn't you answer your other phone?"

"Oh, I must have left it at home in my mad dash to get to school. I apologize, sir. Do you need something? I'm a bit late to class," I said while digging through my purse for my campus ID.

"If you would have answered sooner, you would have known that you're no longer a student at Sligo College…"

"What the hell? Why not?"

"We're sorry, but the company is transferring you to our American headquarters in North Carolina. You'll be attending the local college there."

Right then and there, my whole world started spinning. This can't be happening to me…how could they do this to me? I have responsibilities here. They can't just uproot me from my own home where I'm desperately needed.

_"Caireann, come on now. Please wake up."_

It felt like ages before I finally opened my eyes to off-white colored walls and an IV stuck in my arm. It took a while before the splitting pain in my head made me realize the events that took place hours before. _I have to leave Ireland…I have to leave my family…_

"Ann? Oh, thank god you're okay," came a familiar voice from the bedside. I carefully turned my head to see one of my good friends, Henri, sitting at my side. Something about seeing a close friend made me even more depressed. Not only will I have to leave my family, but I have to leave my friends as well. The thought was enough to make me shed a couple tears.

"Henri, where's my mum? I really need to talk to her…"

"About you leaving for America? She already knows…we all do, actually. However, you're not leaving your family. Your boss is paying for everyone's expenses to get to your new home…"

"Well, that's one less thing for me to worry about. What about my friends? I can't leave you behind like this."

"Caireann, you don't have much choice. I could always just transfer back to England. Just know that you leaving won't change anything. We'll always be close friends."

A couple hours have passed before a doctor finally gave me the okay to go home. Even though Henri doesn't have a license, I trusted him enough to let him drive back to my place. As he drove, I kept glancing out the window at the scenery I grew up with; lush, rolling hills mixed with familiar farmlands complete with grazing sheep and cattle. _I'm really going to miss it here. I really wanted to raise a family here…now that dream is shot. _

"Ann, you seem a bit distant. What are you thinking about?"

For the rest of the car ride, we discussed the current situation a bit more before swapping to a slightly happier subject. On the front lawn stood a "for sale" sign and my heart dropped. Mum had dinner set on the table, but there was no way I could face her now. I know she's just as upset about leaving as I am, but like Henri said, we don't get a choice. I quietly excused myself before heading up to my room and slamming the door. On the nightstand sat a framed picture of a small group of my friends from high school. Without thinking, I threw the frame against the wall and watched the glass shatter, falling to the ground in tiny shards.

"Why does this have to happen? I hate my stupid job," I yell out loud before bursting into tears. There came a light knock at the door before mum appeared with a cup of hot tea.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Mum…I can't do this. I can't leave home and it's not fair that all of you have to as well."

"You're the one helping keep this family somewhat stable. We go wherever you go."

"What about the house? There's no way you can sell Nan's house to a group of strangers. I won't allow it."

"I don't know what you want me to do, wee dote. We need the extra money…"

I glanced up and saw Henri walk by the door toward his sleeping quarters. I just got a brilliant idea.

"Mum, what about Henri's family? I trust him and I know he'll take good care of this place. Please consider it?"

"Well…all right. You might want to talk with him about it in the morning though. Now, drink your tea and try to get some rest. You've had a rough day."

"I will…love you, mum."

"I love you too, wee dote. Get some rest."

After mum left, I curled up with my cup of tea and my journal. I don't even remember passing out, but I do remember bits and pieces of that horrible nightmare. My eyes shot open and I was covered in a cold sweat, heart pounding in my chest. Tears fell from my eyes as I hid under the covers to escape my thoughts.

"Caireann? Love, what's the matter?"

I recognized Henri's English accent right away and tried to make myself stop crying. I found myself shaking as the tears kept flowing and showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.


End file.
